


Family Entertainment

by lockewrites



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You love giving Andy good news.





	Family Entertainment

Six months. Six months of trying and failing. Six months and then finally success. A baby. You and Andy were having a kid. It had been talked about ever since you had gotten married two years earlier but work and slowly getting a steady schedule was more important. But now, now was success. And then came the nerves.

Really you shouldn’t have been nervous yet it couldn’t be helped. Would everyone be happy about it? Of course Andy would be, but how would those at the Parks department take it. Probably well, or at least you hoped. It wasn’t that hard to plan a reveal anyway. Andy’s birthday was a week away and the entire department would be over at your house to celebrate. It was as good a time as any.

So you planned, and planned and planned. Leslie gave ideas for how to celebrate which were helpful but you were trying to make it perfect. After all if everything went well enough this would be Andy’s most memorable birthday. It all was set, the reveal would be in his present from you and if no one suspected anything, mainly Donna who had figured out Ann was pregnant before everyone else, all would go according to plan.

It did. Dinner was pizza, easiest thing to do and everyone sat around chatting. You were glad no one suspected anything during cake, when you kept fidgeting. But now were presents and you felt more nervous than you had when you learned about the baby. Andy was tearing through presents, the bag that held your surprise for him.

He slowly pulled out a couple of things, some new guitar picks, dvd’s before getting to the little piece of clothing at the very bottom. A sight online had advertised custom baby clothes where you ordered a shirt with Baby Karate on the front. Andy picked up the shirt examining the front before turning it around and facing you.

“You know I can’t wear this right?”

You knew he was joking by the smile on his face but you understood he wanted a verbal confirmation. 

“You’re going to be a dad, Andy”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
